dragon_rockz_spoofsfandomcom-20200213-history
Animals University
Dragon Rockz's Movie Spoof of "Monsters University" * Young Mike Wazowski - Jeremy (Young; Made by Taylor Kreiner) * Adult Mike Wazowski - Jeremy (Adult; The Secret of NIMH) * James P. Sullivan - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) * Randall "Randy" Boggs - Drako (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; 2003) * Dean Hardscrabble - Rouge the Bat (Sonic X) * Scott "Squishy" Squibbles - David the Draconequus (Adult; OC) * Don Carlton - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Art - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Terri and Terry - Pythor and Skales (LEGO Ninjago; TV series) * Professor Knight - Bear (Bear in the Big Blue House) * Frank McCay - Puss in Boots (Shrek 2) * Johnny Worthington III - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book; 1967) * Chet Alexander - Duke Weaselton (Zootopia) * Mrs. Squibbles - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Brock Pearson - Speckles (Adult; The Dino King) * Claire Wheeler - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) * Carrie Wheeler - Rita (Oliver and Company) * Archie - Bunga (The Lion Guard) Other casts: * Karen Graves - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) * The CDA - Dodos (Ice Age) * Roz - Emerald (Adult; OC) * Yeti (Abominable Snowman) - Fozzie Bear (Muppets) * George Sanderson - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Javier Rios - Kaa (The Jungle Book; 1967) * Reggie Jacobs - Steele (Balto; 1995) * Chip Goff - Kiburi (The Lion Guard) * Roy "Big Red" O'Growlahan - Joe (Help!: I'm a Fish) * Baboso Gortega - Captain Gut (Ice Age: Continental Drift) * Dirk Pratt - Ferdinand (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) * Omar Harris - Thunderclap (The Good Dinosaur) * Percy Boleslaw - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) * Britney Davis - Georgette (Oliver and Company) * Crystal DuBois - Aleu (Adult; Balto II: Wolf Quest) * Heather Olson - Roxanne (A Goofy Movie) * Naomi Jackson - Sasha (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) * Taylor Holbrook - Dusty (Balto III: Wings of Change) * Carla Delgado - Light Fury (How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World) * Debbie Gabler - Eva (Sahara; 2017) * Donna Soohoo - Blue (Jurassic World) * Marcia Garcia - Cyrena (OC) * Violet Steslicki - Ceta (OC) * Bryan Larson - Hamuri (Indragoraptor; OC) * Rosie Levin - Terk (Adult; Tarzan; 1999) * Nadya Petrov - Trixie Moonlight (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Nancy Kim - Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) * Rhonda Boyd - Gilda (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Sonia Lewis - Gia (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) * Susan Jensen - Ember (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Professor Brandywine - Owl (Winnie the Pooh) * Bus Driver - Pearl (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Librarian - Indominus Rex (Jurassic World) * Slug Student - Cosmo (Snail; The Fairy OddParents) * The Smile Squad - Various Ponies (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Jay - Soarin (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Kay - Princess Skystar (My Little Pony: The Movie) * Trey - Hunter (Spyro; Reignited) * Fay - Brooke (Ice Age: Collision Course) * Ray - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio; 1940) * Omega Howl brother - Makunga (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) * Earl "The Terror" Thompson - Capper (My Little Pony: The Movie) * Carla "Killer Claws" Benitez - Elora (Spyro; Reignited) * "Screaming" Bob Gunderson - Mr. Jolly (Teacher's Pet) * Police Officers - Hyenas (The Lion King; 1994) * Janitor - Zuba (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa)Category:Movie SpoofsCategory:Monsters University Movie SpoofsCategory:Pixar Movie Spoofs